


Part 5 (Chocobros x Reader)

by hypaalicious



Series: Chocobros x Reader [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Collars, F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 08:02:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypaalicious/pseuds/hypaalicious
Summary: Deciding to commemorate your newfound "relationship" with all of them, a date night is planned at your behest... and ends in a wild night for everyone.





	Part 5 (Chocobros x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned for the series to end here... but... nah. Cause I don't know when to stop, obviously. *Kanye shrug*

You paused to rest your arms on the edge of the sink and stared at your reflection in the mirror. After a few moments, you gave yourself a small smile. _Just a little bit more to go, now. I can’t remember the last time I put this much effort into my appearance._ Granted, being on one big constant road trip didn’t leave much of an opportunity to even think about getting glammed up, but tonight was a special occasion.

You had a date.

As corny as it sounded, it was you who came up with the idea. It had taken a fair amount of courage to even hedge the subject, but since you all were on your way to Galdin Quay to check on the slim possibility of a ferry to Altissia you figured it was as good of a time as any. Thankfully, the guys didn’t object to the suggestion at all. You didn’t even know why you still managed to be somewhat hesitant about bringing things like that up with them; you’d think by now that nothing would be off-limits after the things you’d done with them all.

Blushing a little as bits and pieces of different past scenarios filtered to the forefront of your mind, you went back to touching up your mascara. You were very adamant earlier in making sure the boys had gotten freshened up, dressed, and out of the hotel suite before you even started getting yourself together. Prompto had been particularly pouty at not being able to escort you to the small yet elegant lounge, but honestly you weren’t sure if you could trust _any_ of them to let you get ready if they were all in the same room with you. You could easily envision trying to scrub down in the blessed shower and be shocked at Gladio sneaking in behind you. Or Prompto wanting to take pictures of every single point of your glam ritual. Or Ignis insisting on helping you with your updo and having to stoically endure his straying fingertips. Or Noct just fixing you with his deep blue stare as you tried to get dressed.

The _point_ was to make sure all of you made it to the venue. You were firmly convinced that kicking them all out of the hotel room was the only way that was going to happen.

You also wanted to make a grand entrance in an outfit none of them had seen, and blow their minds right out of the water. There was something satisfying about knowing that you had these men wrapped around your finger without any special effort on your part, and now they’d be able to see just how well you really cleaned up. _Am I giving myself too much credit?_ You put down the tube of mascara and reached for your lipstick, carefully touching up the most sinful shade of red you had in your collection.

_Nah._

Moving from the smaller bathroom mirror to the full length one in the main room of the suite, you scrutinized your appearance for the evening and stomped down the worry that you had overdone it. From what you had seen of them before they left you to your own devices, they hadn’t pulled out any stops either. _Maybe I’m just not used to this._

Your hair was mostly piled on top of your head, exposing the line of your neck. You left a few curls out to frame your face and dust along your collarbone, although that was more born from exasperation at trying to get it all to behave how you originally wanted it. Turning slightly to examine your side profile, you nodded in appreciation of the way the sleek black dress molded to your figure in all of the right places. It featured a low back and thin straps that graced your shoulders, criss-crossing once across your chest to draw attention to the little bit of cleavage the dress offered. You pushed your feet into the only pair of simple black pumps you happened to own and took a deep breath.

You were ready now, but the damn butterflies had kicked up in your stomach just at the thought of leaving the room. Maybe because it would make it _official_ , whatever you had going on with them. Up until right that moment, a big part of you was still clinging onto the relative safety of it all just being a series of unexpected one-night stands. You honestly would have been fine with that, because being more attached to them than you already were… well. That was something you were _still_ having trouble fully admitting to yourself. Every day that passed you got closer to accepting it, as long as you didn’t think too much on it.

But now you couldn’t help but mull it over as you made yourself look away from your reflection and walk towards the door. _Even if I do admit it to myself, it’s not like they have to reciprocate._ You shook your head to dislodge that train of thought before you ended up hiding under the covers for the rest of the night. _First things first, put your head up and get out of this room._

Putting your handbag under your arm, you put your hand on the knob and swung the door open. You didn’t breathe until you felt the door close softly behind you, and your heels clicking on the hard floor seemed to reverberate against the hallway walls and echo through your ears to match your heartbeat that you tried to keep in control.

Walking through the fancy lobby of Galdin Quay wasn’t so bad, the salty air from the sea wafting through your nostrils as you made your way to your destination. You got a few appreciative second glances from a few of the patrons that bolstered your confidence away from your nervousness for a little bit, and you put yourself through a mantra of a pep talk the closer you got to the lounge doors. _Confidence. Grace. You’ve got this. It’s just a little outing. You suggested it, so you can own it. You’ll be okay._

You placed your hand on the cool, heavy frame of the door and pushed inward.

The inside of the lounge was much darker than the well lit area you left, and you had to step inside and close the door behind you in order to give your eyes time to adjust. Eventually, the soft mood lighting of the place faded into your vision, and you took note of the cozy booths dotting the obsidian floor. Piano notes graced your ears, and you scanned the tables for your waiting entourage. You found them sitting at the ornate mahogany bar that lined one wall, nursing a few drinks and comfortably conversing with themselves.

_I do love seeing them like this._ You couldn’t help the soft smile that spread on your lips as you watched them from afar, remembering that you’ve always admired how well they fit with one another. In the beginning, it had taken awhile for you to not be so sensitive to the fact that they were well on their way to being a close-knit family before you even came along. Yes, it had been instrumental in your drive to be your best whenever it came to battles and team dynamics, but over time you knew it to be a useless emotion. Why be sad or jealous when you were lucky enough to be around them regardless of where you stood?

You were just leaving memory lane when you saw Ignis switch his attention from the rest of the group to spot you still standing near the entrance. Prompto was next, swiveling around on the bar stool to follow Ignis’ gaze and being perfectly shameless in the way his eyes almost popped out of his head as he looked at you. Gladio and Noct were next to unabashedly stare, and the cold sweat that immediately started beading up on your skin had you wanting to turn around and run away from the intensity of the whole situation.

You willed your feet to move forward, but they weren’t cooperating. _Oh, don’t do this to me right now!_ The combined strength of their stares and their effect on you was not something that you had anticipated, and now you wondered how you were going to get through the night in one piece.

Ignis lifted his hand and beckoned you with a single finger. You could just hear his voice in your head telling you to come forward, and much to your chagrin you felt your legs move of their own volition to approach the bar where they all sat. _Something seriously has to be done about the fact that Ignis evidently has more control over my own body than I do._ A part of you was kind of grateful for it, though; who knows how long you would have awkwardly stood in the middle of the entryway otherwise.

Gladio let out a low whistle as you joined them, and you hoped that the amount of foundation you put on would help dampen the blush that was sure to become a permanent physical attribute on you. Prompto scrambled off of his bar stool and offered it to you, flamboyantly gesturing with his hands while bowing. 

“Okay, seriously, calm down,” you muttered, taking a seat and pointedly facing the alcohol arranged in colorful bottles on the wall. _What is the strongest drink they have here?_ You estimated that you would need about six of them to survive the evening.

“Did you see how many people stared at you when you walked in?” Prompto leaned his back against the bar next to you, grinning.

“About as many people that were staring at us the whole time, probably,” Noct answered, stirring his drink. “So now I guess it’s the whole room?”

You glared at the prince, taking note of how good he looked in his fancy pinstripe suit. “Are you trying to make me die of embarrassment?”

He shrugged nonchalantly, and Gladio let out a laugh. “He may be a little shit, but he’s not lying. You look hot, babe.”

You took a deep breath and let it out slowly as Ignis placed a hand over your own. “He is correct; you look exceptional tonight, my dear.” You managed to look at him out of the corner of your eye as he smiled at you. “Now, would you care for a drink?”

_I thought you’d never ask._ “Yes.” You scanned the glasses of what they’d been drinking and settled on Gladio’s. “I’ll have whatever he’s having… double.”

His eyebrows shot up in amusement. “As the lady wishes.” Ignis signaled the bartender.

“Are you sure you can handle it?” Gladio quipped. “I don’t fuck around with my alcohol.”

You shrugged as the blessed drink slid in front of you. “Well, I handled _you_ pretty well, big guy. I should be able to hold my own with you in drinks by now.” Holding up the heavy glass, you gave him the most sarcastic toast you could muster.

Noct snorted and slid his gaze to Gladio. “She’s got balls, tonight.”

The man in question merely smirked while raising his drink in response to your challenge. “I like ‘em feisty. Bottoms up.”

You held eye contact stubbornly right before tipping the entire drink down your throat, and fought to keep from immediately coughing at the potency of whatever the hell you had foolishly ordered. _Pretty sure I just downed very expensive rubbing alcohol._ Gladio started laughing at your strained expression, and you reached over to the glass of ice water Ignis had the foresight to also have ready for you.

“What the hell _is_ that?” You forced out, your voice still somewhat rapsy.

“Jormungand’s Fang. Speciality spirit known for its high alcohol content,” Ignis rattled off like an encyclopedia full of obscure liquor facts. “Its rarity lies in the distillation process, which is said to contain a small amount of venom from the beast itself, hence the name.” He paused to take a sip of his own drink that was likely to be much less potent. “Frequent imbibing is likely to produce hallucinogenic effects.”

Prompto turned to look at Gladio with a wary expression. “Dude, are you insane?”

“No, just grown,” Gladio shoved the blond in the shoulder. “Let me know when you’re ready to be a man.”

“That’s unfair, judging someone’s manlihood on whether or not they chase death in a glass.” Noct jumped to Prompto’s defense while looking like he was holding back a smirk. “But I’m game.” He started waving down the bartender.

“Hey, me too! It can’t be that bad…” Prompto avoided Gladio’s disbelieving look as he leaned across the bar. “_______ is still standing.”

“I’m sitting down…” you put in. “But whatever, I’ll have another too.” You nudged Ignis with your elbow. “You’re not getting out of this; you don’t have the designated driver excuse tonight.”

The man sighed wearily, adjusting his glasses. “Could we at least _try_ to keep most of our faculties intact? Worshipping the porcelain god is not on the agenda for tonight.”

“There’s an agenda?” You asked lightly, reaching for the newly poured drink. “Do tell.”

Ignis simply picked up his own glass and lifted it to you, meeting you with a calm stare. After looking into his eyes for far too long without any other response, you turned your head to the rest of them with a raised eyebrow.

Gladio and Prompto just grinned at you and held up their own glasses. Noct rested an elbow on the edge of the bar and fixed you with a bored expression. “It’s you. You’re the agenda. _Now_ can we drink?”

You blinked repeatedly, then just grabbed your beverage. _I don’t give a damn what Ignis says; I’m drinking until I can handle everything about this night and these fucking men._

In order to save the price of the tab and your respective livers, Ignis did cut everyone off after a few shots of the dangerous stuff. No one really complained, because the collective buzz you all were feeling after all of that was more than enough to float you comfortably through the banter and the regular antics of the group. Stories were shared, and you found yourself laughing loudly at the ridiculously embarrassing antics that they’d gotten into back in Insomnia. You were also proud of yourself for not blushing (or tripping over your own feet) when they each dragged you onto the floor for a dance. You always figured that Ignis would be smooth when it came to formal dancing, but even Prompto had surprised you by holding his own. _Sometimes I forget that all of them would have to be trained in stuff like this, too._

Although, you were pretty sure protocol did _not_ include Gladio’s hands roaming your ass until you forcibly situated them back at your waist with a stern look. Nor did it involve Prompto’s inability to keep his eyes on your face because he was distracted by your chest. You were almost too exasperated after that to even attempt dancing with Noct and Ignis, but at least _they_ managed to behave themselves in public.

“Okay, the alcohol must be wearing off just enough for me to realize that I’ve been on my feet in heels this whole night,” you hobbled a bit to the bar stool after the last dance and braced a hand on it while you adjusted your right heel in the offending shoe.

“Do you need me to carry you out of here?” Gladio grinned wickedly.

“No, because I’d rather _not_ be hoisted over your shoulder like a cavewoman and never being able to show my face in Galdin Quay ever again. I think we caused enough of a scene by existing a bit too loudly in this establishment.”

“Nah, we caused a scene because we’re hot,” Noct made a show of looking into the mirrored backsplash of the bar and adjusting his tie. You rolled your eyes and just grabbed your purse in response to that.

Ignis offered his arm to you. “Well, shall we go?” You looked at him in relief as you looped your arm through his, and found yourself able to not make it look like you were hurting as bad as you were as everyone exited the lounge.

_Gods, it should be illegal for any of them to wear suits of any kind._ Your thoughts started wandering as you walked back through the resort. They all wore vests and dress shirts, although Noct’s was the only one that had a pattern. Prompto’s white button down shirt had come untucked somewhere along the way, adding to the boyish charm he always seemed to exude. Gladio wore his tie halfway undone the whole night, and Ignis was the only other one besides Noct in a black shirt. He also didn’t wear a tie, because you were convinced that he knew what the unhindered view of his collarbone did to you and you felt personally attacked by it.

As soon as the door to the hotel room was opened, you let go of Ignis’ arm and got to work kicking off your footwear and wiggling your toes into the carpet. Turning around after being polite enough to pick up your errant heels and place them against the wall, you put your hands on your hips and assessed your roommates and how they seemed to naturally spread out in different areas to surround you. If the remnants of the alcohol weren’t still running through your veins, then you might have felt more of a mess than what was already hedging at the corners of your senses.

“Why are you looking at us as if we’re going to devour you?” Noct asked, sprawled out in a chair.

“Because… we’re… gonna?” Prompto said, actually giving you a pretty sheepish grin. You looked at him incredulously. “Okay, guys…”

“You two are gonna spoil the fun,” Gladio leaned up against the wall, crossing his arms across his chest. “She’s already spooked.”

“I’m not _spooked_ , I’m just… wary? Nervous?” You fumbled for the right words.

“Well, that’s silly,” Noct bluntly replied. “It’s not like we’re going to do anything to you that you don’t lik-”

“For the love of the Six,” You started massaging your temples. “Do you guys not know how you affect me? Between all of the things that have happened, and tonight’s …thing, I’m looking at all of you and without that stupid lethal alcohol I don’t think I’d even be able talk right now. I’d possibly be a quivering mess on the floor just by the way you all are staring at me.”

Gladio shrugged. “It’s a good look on you, though.” He winked, and you started remembering how not too long ago, that’s exactly what you were doing. _Gods, help me._ You were only just starting to realize how badly your breathing was becoming erratic when Ignis broke his silence.

“We have a present for you, my dear.”

That shocked you out of the mini-panic attack you were sure was going to envelop you. “What? A present?” You repeated dumbly, and looked down at the small white box that Ignis was holding out to you. Reaching out, you carefully lifted the box from his hand, looking down at the simple red ribbon that was tied around it. After a bit of a pause, you slid the ribbon off and held your breath as you removed the lid and stared at the object laying in a bed of tissue paper.

The collar was simple, but very well made. You traced your fingers over the black leather, noting how soft the material was despite the strength of the stitching that had pieced it together. In the center was the obligatory large metal ring, but what drew your focus were the smaller dangling pendants that were on either side of it.

“What are…” Pulling the collar out of the box completely, you also noticed that the inner lining was made of what felt like luxurious red satin. You were too busy examining your gift that you only regarded Ignis taking the box from you as an afterthought. Now that you had a free hand, you laid the cool metal of the pendants in your palm as you squinted at what you were certain was some sort of engraving.

“They’re our initials, ______.”

You choked on a gasp as you heard what Prompto said, and fully realized that there were four pendants; one for each of them.

“We figured that we should get you something to show our appreciation,” Noct offered an explanation.

“Oh, and also to remind you who you belong to,” Gladio added, looking you up and down with a shit-eating grin.

You glanced over to Ignis, who placed his hands over yours. “I’m quite sure that the four of us could have handled this journey adequately enough without you, but we realize that your addition is invaluable and not one we would be convinced to undo even if it were at all possible.” He gave you a soft smile, and much to your dismay you felt the beginnings of tears prickling the corners of your eyes. “We are all better off because of you, in many ways.”

Taking a deep breath, you returned the smile. “Are you sure about that? Because Gladio seems to have become even more of an insufferable cocky asshole.”

Prompto snorted in response to that. “Well, you’re not a miracle worker, ______.” He held up his camera in front of his face as a makeshift shield at Gladio’s warning glare. “Don’t hurt the cameraman! I have a very important duty!”

Resigning yourself to the fact that there would be more compromising pictures of you by the end of the night, you put the collar in Ignis’ hands and made to turn around. “So, I guess you can do the honors?”

He stopped you before you could fully face away from him. “Are you sure this is what you want?” The question was simple, yet loaded with an undercurrent that gave you pause.

Rejecting the gift meant rejecting _them_ , and that wasn’t even an option in your mind. You loved them too much to do anything _but_ accept it. Yet still, you were given the choice. You didn’t exactly know what was in store for you, and you knew that the moment you had the collar on, there was no turning back from it… or them, ever.

Closing your eyes, you gave a small nod, and turned away from him. “Yes. I’m very sure.”

You were proud of yourself for not jumping when you felt the brush of the collar being situated properly on your neck, the cool weight of the main ring and the tickle of the tiny pendants feathering your skin just above your collarbone. Ignis carefully did the small buckle at the nape of your neck, making sure that it wouldn’t shift around but wasn’t so tight as to choke you. You swallowed as he left his gloved hands on your shoulders after he was done fastening it, becoming highly aware of your pulse beating against the collar.

“Rule number one, kitten,” you heard his voice at your ear as one hand left your shoulder to run a single finger all the way down your spine until he reached the small zipper to your dress. “While you are wearing the collar, you are to wear nothing else.” You couldn’t help a minuscule shiver as you felt the dress open, and he effortlessly pushed the straps off of your shoulders to leave the garment pooled around your bare feet.

Opening your eyes then, you found yourself facing the other side of the room where Noctis was still sprawled out in the chair a few feet away, his hand on his chin as he looked at you with interest. Prompto had moved to stand against the wall near him, snapping pictures as he saw fit, and you felt as if he was time lapsing the hardening of your nipples in the air. The clip was gently removed from your head, causing a waterfall of locks to brush your upper back and frame your face. Ignis came into your view then, and you heard a sharp intake of breath from behind you.

“Is she really wearing a fucking thong?” Gladio’s voice neared a growl, and you couldn’t help the smirk that fitted your lips in response. _I knew I’d get him with that._ Not only were they the only real option to accompany the dress you chose for the evening in order to avoid VPL, you specifically picked out the skimpiest string contraption you could wear without feeling like you were going commando the whole time. Only a tiny triangle barely covered the front, stretching over and accentuating the outline of your labia.

Ignis noted your expression that Gladio couldn’t see, and looked over your head to him. “It appears her choice was deliberate. Would you prefer to make an exception for tonight and allow for her to keep them?”

“Yeah. It leaves plenty of time for her to anticipate me ripping them off before I fuck her so hard she won’t be able to see for a week.”

_Shit._ You met Ignis’ gaze with wide eyes, and he coolly assessed you before fingering the ring at your throat. “Rule number two,” you saw a glimpse of a bright red leash in his hand before he moved to attach it to the collar. “Whoever holds this lead is your master.” He twirled the crimson velvet around his fingers once before giving it a harsh yank, causing you to gasp and stumble forward a step. You caught yourself right at the cusp of your balance, the material taut between the two of you.

“Obedience is mandatory. If you are told not to make a sound, you should endeavor to be silent. If you are commanded to cum at least five times in succession, you will. Resistance, except for the use of your safe word, will not be tolerated.” Another tug brought you the rest of the way forward, colliding with his unmovable chest. “Are we clear, kitten?”

You strained your head to look up at him. “Yes, sir.”

He studied you for a moment before giving you a curt nod. “Good girl.” Giving you enough room to back up a bit, he nodded to Gladio. “Your tie, if you will.”

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw movement and heard the slip of material as it was pulled from his shirt collar and handed to Ignis. “Hands.” You immediately lifted your arms to him, and you watched as he got to work tying your wrists together. You flexed your fingers when he was done, hoping that no circulation would be lost in them by the end of the night, but you had faith that he knew what he was doing.

Next, he snapped his fingers at the cameraman. You looked over just in time to see a neon-colored object go sailing through the air to be caught by his skillful hand. Staring at the garishly green egg-shaped object that seemed to taper out again to form some sort of little stand, your brain finally sent the signals it needed to tell you what it was he was holding and where it was going.

Ignis actually smirked at your sudden recognition. “Turn around, and lean over the edge of the bed.”

Taking a breath to steady yourself, you did what you were told, the cool fabric of the comforter caressing your cheek as you laid there. The string of your thong that was separating your asscheeks was carefully moved aside, and cool liquid was felt prepping your anus for the toy. If you thought too hard about the fact that you had an audience for what was a mini clinical inspection, you might actually die of embarrassment. So instead, you just braced yourself as you felt the smooth intrusion of the anal plug stretch you until the base of it was fully nestled between your cheeks. The string was placed right over the toy, and at a few taps on your back, you slowly straightened up and faced Ignis.

“Now… are you ready to serve your King?” He handed the end of the leash to Noct, who lazily examined the symbol of his newfound power over you before giving it a tug with his fingers. The faint jingle of the charms at your neck rang in your ears as you made your way over to the chair in which Noct was seated.

Right before you reached him, however, a sudden buzzing shot a wave of vibration through your body that made you yelp, falter, and fall down to your knees where you could only stare at the carpet in shock as you tried steadying your erratic heartbeat. _The damn butt plug is a vibrator?_ You looked up through your hair at Noct, who held what had to be the remote in his other hand.

“Well, it’s only right to kneel before your King.”

_Gladio was right; he is a little shit._ You waited until he switched the vibrator off again before attempting to breathe. Your anus kept twitching in anticipation of the next jolt, but you didn’t have time to try and control that as the leash was tugged again, forcing you to clamor with your bound hands to stand up again and finish approaching your target. You got right in between his legs before he pulled you the rest of the distance down to press his lips to yours.

Your brief anger at him faded as you got more into the kiss, as you remembered just how much you loved making out with him. Each swipe of his tongue sent shivers of a different kind through your body, and after awhile you found yourself actually climbing into his lap to get even closer to him as the kisses deepened. Even though your wrists were still bound together, you trailed your hands down from his tie to palm his erection through his pants, eliciting a moan from the raven haired man as he attacked your mouth with more urgency.

Eventually, Noct broke the kiss first, his blue eyes dilated and his breath heavy. You looked down at his lips that were now stained with red from your makeup, and you idly noted how pretty he looked with just that bit of color on him. “Prompto…”

“Gotcha.” You heard the soft thud the camera made on the carpeted floor, and suddenly you saw the blond slide expertly on his back to nestle himself in the space Noct left between his legs, which happened to expose your dripping sex right to Prompto’s mouth.

_This isn’t fair_ , you thought as the gunman’s tongue worked to bring you to pieces from below while Noct yanked you back to his mouth from above. You thought you were finally going to get the upper hand despite your handicapped predicament, but your victory was disappointingly short-lived. The knowledge that you were almost entirely naked while two men worked their damnedest to unravel you was such a distracting turn-on that you forgot about the butt plug until Noct decided to switch it on again, causing you to cut short a shriek and clenching all of your nether regions in response. You also accidentally tightened your grip on his member you had still been idly massaging, and his pelvis jerked up in response.

“How long do you think you can keep yourself together, _____?” Noct detached himself from your lips long enough to address you. Whatever response you thought you were formulating turned into a breathy moan as you felt one of Prompto’s fingers slide into you. “All night?”

_Gods, no._ You already felt the beginnings of an orgasm building, but you fought it back to prevent yourself from getting to the point where you’d have to open your mouth to ask for permission to cum. So instead, you bared your teeth in a smile to the best of your strained ability. “Try me.”

“Nope.” Much to everyone’s surprise, you felt the leash yank you hard enough to the side that you tumbled right off of Noct’s lap, away from Prompto’s curious fingers, and over the arm of the chair to the floor. Instincts caused you to roll into a crouch as soon as you could manage despite your bound hands, and you nearly got rug burn the way you were dragged for a bit before you got your footing and slammed right into Gladio’s bare chest.

“I won’t try you, babe. But I _will_ break you.” The deep timbre of his voice and the promise it issued caused you to shiver. “I _know_ you didn’t think that you could get away with showing off your ass in front of me, then making me watch you flirt with the smug little shit you gave it up to.” Your arms were caught between your bodies, yet the relentless grip that he had on the lead was pulling you closer to him still, your neck straining at the pressure as you just stared at him. “ _Don’t tell me you forgot who owns you?_ ”

Images of the first time you two had sex assaulted your mind then, and you whimpered through your closed lips as you felt one of his hands feel along your hip bone to trace the strap of your thong. It only took a hooked finger and a fierce yank to snap the flimsy material off of your body, and you twitched at the sting it left on your skin. A harsh slap to your left asscheek followed that, and you cried out in response. “I didn’t forget…”

“And now I think you’re lying to me,” Gladio said, giving your ass another hit. You jerked upwards, feeling his cock brush up against your stomach as you did so. “Tell. Me. Who. Owns. You.” Another slap rang throughout the room.

“You do…” You choked out, your teeth gritting at the sting on your rear.

Gladio raised an eyebrow. “Louder.”

Yet another slap had you furiously blushing as the pain helped pitch your response embarrassingly high. “YOU DO!”

The man stared at you for a long moment, and you glared back with the hint of tears in the corners of your eyes, but refusing to be the one to break the contact. Somehow, you always knew that your defiant streak would get you into a world of trouble, and that was definitely confirmed as a slow smile spread across Gladio’s face as he read the stubbornness clearly written all over your face. “It’s time for your punishment, babe.”

_Fuck._ You found yourself being dragged over to the bed by the leash, your feet unable to cooperate like you needed them. All while you were tossed onto the mattress, you thought about using your safe word. You mulled it over still as you were yanked into position by your hair to get situated on your knees. It almost left your lips as Gladio shamelessly ripped the plug out of your ass and tossed it unceremoniously across the room where you heard it hit the wall. You couldn’t move too much to see where Ignis was during all of this, but you were sure that the look he’d certainly have given you would have been enough to make you swallow your silly pride and literally save your ass from the assault you knew was otherwise inevitable.

You weren’t that lucky, or that humble.

“You know you want to say it,” Gladio’s smug voice sounded from behind you. You felt the head of his cock prodding at your anus, and you bit your lip in anticipation. “I wouldn’t blame you if you did; I’m not gonna hold back.”

The self-assured cockiness that oozed out of every word he said, combined with the rawness of your asscheek and how he forced you capitulate earlier, was enough to push you over the edge. “Fuck you, Gladio.”

With that, your head was violently shoved face first into the comforter, and it served to muffle your screams as you felt him stuff his entire length into your tight entrance, inch by agonizing inch. The plug did loosen you up a bit, and the remnants of the lube helped the process along, but nothing really prepared you for someone as well-endowed as Gladio taking you in that manner. You tried taking deep breaths, but all you could manage were shallow ones that only made you feel dizzy and lightheaded.

“I’m gonna fuck that stubborn streak right out of you tonight, and you’re gonna love every. Damn. Minute. Of it.” Gladio thrust in time to his words, and you held onto the bed for dear life. To your dismay, you felt yourself getting wetter at his crude language despite the abuse your ass was taking. He reached for your hair again and pulled you up from the sheets, and while bracing yourself on trembling arms you looked right into the eyes of Noct who was seated in full view of the spectacle… and not looking too pleased about it. Out of the corner of your eye, you even saw Prompto staring at you fearfully from behind the camera, his wide blue eyes taking in everything about the situation.

“You think this is just _your_ punishment? Don’t break eye contact with him. I need him to know whose ass this truly is.”

And so, you began your arduous task of taking Gladio’s cock while keeping eye contact with Noct. It was humiliating how you moaned as your body became more pliant the faster he hammered into you, and you yearned to be able to touch yourself. You had already denied yourself an orgasm earlier, foolishly assuming that all you had to do for the moment was play around with Noct and Prompto until they came undone, and you couldn’t think of a thing you regretted more. In fact, you couldn’t actually think, not with Gladio’s member moving in and out of your ass like it was. Every time you moaned his name, the other man seated across from you pursed his lips a little tighter together. You felt bad about it, but couldn’t help it. You had to do as you were told.

“Ready to beg for mercy yet, my little cockslut?” Gladio’s voice sounded labored, and you knew he was getting close to his own release.

“I… please…” you swallowed roughly. “Let me cum.” Even as delirious as you were, it still chafed to say that much.

“Let you cum? Already?” He let out a harsh laugh. “You should’ve thought about that before you mouthed off to me earlier.”

Biting your lip at being denied, you readied the one weapon that you were saving just for that instance. Making your voice as needy and as breathy as you could, you keened loudly. “Please, Daddy… I’ll be a good girl…”

“Fucking hell…” Gladio groaned as you felt him abruptly pull out and shove you down flat on the bed as he reached his peak. You gasped at the sensation of hot cum all along your back, finally taking the moment to rest your eyes after having kept them fixed in one spot for so long. When you opened them again, you saw Gladio flick the leash to land in Noct’s lap.

“If she didn’t end up like that by the time you were done with her, then you didn’t really claim her, highness,” Gladio passed behind Noct’s chair, stopping to give the younger man a patronizing pat on the shoulder. “Feel free to prove me wrong, though… if you can.”

The glare Gladio got in response to that made you wince, especially when Noct fixed his gaze to you again. You managed to pull yourself halfway up off the bed, your entire body aching in protest. “Noct…”

He stood up slowly and started undoing the tie from around his neck.

“Noct?” You tried again, your heart beating faster in your chest. He just continued to remove his clothes in a methodical manner, his blue eyes like hard sapphires boring into you as he did so. You watched as he picked up the end of the lead with one hand and stalked over to the side of the bed.

“Noct!” You tried reaching him again with a little bit more urgency, not used to seeing him like this. You were scared, but ironically not for yourself; you were sure Gladio had pushed him too far with that little stunt, and you were worried for him.

Opening your mouth to call once more, you were cut off by him yanking the leash to bring you close to his face. “_______, do me a favor,” he said, his voice eerily calm despite the intensity he was giving off. “Don’t say my name again unless you’re screaming it.”

He shoved you away from him then, letting you land on your back as he situated himself above you. The comforter stuck to your back thanks to Gladio’s earlier handiwork, and you squirmed as Noct hoisted one of your legs to rest on his shoulder. His other hand rested at your throat, and you sucked in a breath as he poised himself right where Gladio had roughly taken you and slid himself in with a low grunt.

It hurt, but it hurt _so good._ A stark contrast between the time in the Regalia compared to now, he pummeled your body with a fierce demand only you could sate, and you arched up into him even as your airway became restricted. You did indeed scream his name multiple times, lost in the haze of lust and physical exhaustion the evening’s events had brought you to. You wanted to lace your fingers in his hair, but your wrists were still bound, and it was beginning to finally irritate you. Your eyelids fluttered, and Noct was quick to loosen his grip on your neck enough to keep you with him as he worked above you. He studied you with all of the intensity that he had the first time you fucked, and it never failed to unnerve you while also exciting you.

“I don’t care what he says,” Noct leaned down over you then, a bead of sweat dripping from the end of his hair to land on your cheek. “You’re _mine._ I’m your King, and for as long as you swear allegiance to me, _I_ own you.”

In that moment, you weren’t inclined to fight him on it. You weren’t inclined to do _anything_ but take what he was giving you eagerly and greedily. You were a mess, literally and figuratively, and the only thing you wanted in that moment was to cum. But he hadn’t given you the command, and you were losing the ability to ask for the privilege after Gladio shot you down. Everything was boiling down to the feel of Noct inside you, his hand on your throat, and his breath in your ear. You were able to discern the exact moment his orgasm hit him like a truck, his dick pulsing his seed deep inside you as he shuddered and gasped.

You were so exhausted but oddly high-strung after being used so completely by the two men that you barely registered when Noct pulled out of your ass and backed up off of the bed, taking you with him by the leash. Your legs were numb as you were marched over to Gladio like a prize, and turned around so he had full view of your ass and the remnants of Noct’s conquest dripping down your thigh.

“You may have left a mess on her, but I left myself _in_ her. Consider her properly claimed, Amicitia.” Noct plainly stated before kissing you deeply, and you fell easily into it as if it were as natural as breathing. You whimpered as he broke away and dropped the leash to curl up at your feet, and you blearily looked at how bright the red was in contrast to the light colored carpet. You didn’t notice you were swaying on your feet until a hand circled your arm to steady you, and for a moment you were afraid that Gladio had stepped in to wreck you further just for the opportunity to keep riling Noct up.

“It seems like you’re a bit worse for wear, kitten,” Ignis said, running the leash in between two of his fingers. “But you’ve been doing _so well.”_

You almost cried in relief when you recognized his voice, and leaned into his touch. He was your stabilizer, and you could unravel safely with him. You looked up at him with hazy eyes, gasping lightly. “Ignis, I…”

“Shhh,” he placed two fingers against your lips. “I know you’ve not been able to cum yet, dear. I’ll be able to give you the release you crave… if you’ll do one last thing for me.”

“Anything,” the word fell from your lips automatically, and his green eyes seemed to glitter at your easy compliance. He moved out of your realm of vision while keeping physical contact with you, letting you look across the room to Prompto, who seemed like he had mentally reached some sort of breaking point sometime during the evening even while he still managed to hold onto his camera.

“If you are as infuriated as I know you are at the fact that you have been utterly debauched and used by two men who had the _gall_ to still leave you wanting, might I suggest a way to let off some steam?” He leaned over your shoulder, his focus following yours to the cameraman.

“ _Take him._ Use him with all of the veracity I know you have in you,” Ignis reached for your wrists in front of you and undid the skillful knots he once tied. “Hold back nothing but your orgasm, and the reward will be that much sweeter.” As the tie unraveled itself from your hands and fluttered to the floor, his lips ghosted along the crook of your neck, and your inner walls flexed in anticipation. “You’re so eager to please, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I certainly am, sir.”

Switching his gaze between the both of you, you saw Prompto swallow roughly before shakily placing his camera on the small coffee table off to the side.

A part of you felt bad for him. You were sure Prompto knew the basics of what he was getting into when he signed on with the rest of the boys for an exciting evening, but he didn’t know how brutal it would get. All he got before was the loving, teasing, and playful side of your libido and probably thought that was all there was to you. You approached the blond purposefully, wrapping up the leash in your hand as you walked so as not to trip over it. Prompto seemed to try and sink into the wall at his back the closer you got to him, and you couldn’t help the smile that spread across your lips at his reaction. You knew you looked like a feral creature, your makeup smeared over your face, hair a fright, and your body a mess that was peppered with bruises from how roughly you were handled. But the conspicuous tenting of the front of his pants told you that even for as much as he looked like he feared it, he also wanted it.

Which was good, because you had no intention of stopping what was started. And you had a _very_ important mission to complete.

“Hi there, sunshine,” you purred, and started working the buttons loose that held his vest together. You saw his chest stutter as you finished with that, and moved to his belt. “Why is it that every time we meet like this, you are always wearing too many clothes?”

Prompto shook his head slightly, squeaking a bit as he felt you remove the belt from the loops on his pants. You dropped it carelessly on the floor beside you, and then reached for his zipper. His freckles stood out on his face through the blush that was spreading rapidly across his cheeks, and you found it so deliciously _cute._ His hands stayed plastered to the wall behind him as his eyes followed your movements, and you made a show of letting out a sigh before holding up the leash you had in the palm of your own.

“Can you hold this for me?” You teased, fixing your face into a pout. He lifted one of his hands and gingerly took the lead from you, looking like he was completely out of his element as he did so. You noted how his arm seemed to tremble a bit, and you put all your effort into seeming as comforting and safe as you could. “Tell me what you want me to do, Prom.”

He mumbled something then, the words barely audible and jumbled together.

You leaned in closer, your nipples brushing up against the fabric of his shirt. “What was that?”

He closed his eyes for a moment before swallowing. “Take me. P-please,” his lids opened to stare into yours. “As hard as you need.”

You took a step back before hooking both of your hands on either side of his dress shirt and ripped it open. The tiny buttons flew off in different directions, bouncing off of a myriad of surfaces as you descended on one of his exposed nipples and bit down on it. He cried out at that, but laced his fingers through your hair as you kissed a trail from there up to his collarbone to leave another bite. You were careful to not leave him bleeding, as you were sure he did not share the same fetish as Gladio, but it was still enough to leave a hearty mark. You licked up his neck before capturing his lips in a kiss, and he returned it with fervor as you shoved a hand down his pants and grasped his member. He bucked his hips in time to your movements, his moans disappearing in the caverns of your mouth as the kisses became progressively greedier and sloppier.

Grabbing one of his arms then, you peeled Prompto from the wall and shoved him to the floor. He fell just how you wanted him to; flat on his back so as to give you access to the rest of his body. Straddling him, you pushed down his pants far enough down his legs so that his cock could spring free, and you wasted no further time before blissfully sliding yourself down on it. It was the first hint at relief since the beginning of the evening, and the power you had over him was as intoxicating as the alcohol you consumed in what seemed to be eons ago.

“Mmm, you feel so _good_ , Prom,” you moaned your inner thoughts aloud, unabashed at how lewd it all sounded as you rode him to oblivion. “How do you like the feel of my pussy around you? Is it good enough for you?”

Prompto’s hands found your hips and dug in as he tried matching your rhythm. “Fuck… yes… good,” he panted out, sweat matting his hair to his face. You ground down on him hard, baring your teeth as he cried out and arched his back off of the ground in ecstasy. You scratched at his chest, leaving welt after welt that criss-crossed over the bite marks that blossomed on his pale skin. The more he writhed, the harder it was to stave off that orgasm that Ignis had specifically told you to save for him. So you brought it as close as you could, just to cherish the feel of something inside of you a bit more before lifting yourself off of Prompto’s cock.

The whine that escaped him was something that you commiserated with greatly, even though you were too focused to really let it show. Instead, you took his member in your hand again, pumping your fist on it twice before licking your lips and working your mouth over it. The combination of your juices and his precum was an interesting flavor to your senses, and you moaned in appreciation as you licked him from base to tip before enveloping him again. The vibrations emanating from your throat gave more depth to your ministrations, and Prompto was bucking and grasping at things that weren’t even there as he lost what little control he had. _I could definitely get used to this._

When he came, it seemed like as much of a surprise to him as it was for you, his hot seed shooting down your throat as you stilled your head and let him fill your mouth before detaching yourself from him. Swallowing it all eagerly, you reached over and yanked Prompto up by a tuft of his hair to kiss him deeply, forcing your tongue to mingle with his so he could taste the remnants of himself on your lips. Judging by the helpless moan he gave you in response, it seemed like it was the right thing to do after all. 

“Thanks for the ride, my sweet boy,” you breathed into his ear right before placing a kiss on his cheek and standing up. You felt like you were just beginning to understand why the guys found it so satisfying to leave you wrecked and in tatters after claiming you, if the feeling you were experiencing as you looked down at the dazed and disheveled blond at your feet was any indication.

But now, you really _were_ feral. Need was roiling in your lower abdomen since the time you stopped yourself with Prompto, and it would _not_ be denied this time. Flexing your fingers and hearing the joints crack from the coiled tension you held in your entirely worn body, you scanned the room like a sniper seeking a target. You found him, calmly removing his glasses and placing them on the nightstand before addressing your heated stare.

_Good. He’s already naked. That makes this so much easier._ You stepped over Prompto and stalked over to the lithe man that promised you that release you had been chasing the whole night. You accumulated enough speed to launch yourself at him, fully planning to knock him backwards onto the bed and _take_ what you wanted as easily as you had taken Prompto.

Too bad you had momentarily forgotten who you were dealing with in your lust-driven craze. Ignis caught you with both hands, spinning around and pinning you against the wall. You actually snarled at him for that, despite the hardness you wanted pressing eagerly at your inner thigh as he held you in place.

“Temper…” he tsked, studying your face. “What have you become, kitten?”

“You… promised,” you forced out, your fingers digging into his arms. “Don’t tease me.”

“I did promise you, didn’t I?” He reached down to hoist one of your legs up, running his fingertips along the inside of your thigh as he did so. You felt the tip of his cock sliding against your wet entrance, and you struggled desperately to fit it inside you. “But where are your manners?”

You stopped moving and just stared with wide eyes at him. There you two were, both obviously ready and willing to fuck each other’s brains out, and he wanted you to say it. After all that you had been through for the night; the punishments, the teasing, the commands you followed through to get to the point where you good and damn well felt like you had more than earned your orgasm… and he put one more hurdle in front of you to jump over.

A sob escaped your mouth then, and the tears started rolling down your cheeks. “Iggy… _please_ ,” your voice cracked as you spoke. “I need you so bad, I can’t take it anymore, it’s too strong… I… I just…” Your heart crawled up into your throat, rendering you mute as you bit your lip and closed your eyes in hopes that you could get in control of yourself for a moment. You felt fingers at your cheek then, and you fluttered your eyelids open to see him gently brushing away your errant tears.

“Your tears are quite beautiful, darling,” Ignis said in almost a whisper, and even through the complete mess you had melted into you were awed by the reverence he seemed to put into his words. “But then again… I’ve yet to find anything about you that isn’t beautiful.”

Then he finally slid himself home, and nothing else seemed to matter anymore. Your orgasm seemed to hit you almost as soon as he set his pace, and the waves of pleasure that washed over you were strong enough to send you into space. You were faintly aware of him kissing you repeatedly, your noses and foreheads touching as he pounded into you. His name fell from your lips many times as you wrapped your legs around him, and he obliged you with deeper thrusts and headier moans that had you clinging to his hair with desperation. Ignis was coming undone, you were already completely unraveled, and there was absolutely no place else you’d rather be than in that room, with those men, and having it end up like this each and every time.

When he finally hit his own release, you wrapped your arms around him and held him close to you, even as you both slid down the wall to rest on the floor, his legs no longer able to hold both of you up. You cradled him much like he had done with you that fateful night that started it all, and rested your head atop his damp hair as you listened to his heartbeat drumming against your chest.

“So… do you think that takes care of your little problem, Iggy?” You couldn’t help but say, and after a little bit of time passed for him to properly connect the dots in his mind, his shoulders started shaking in a silent laugh. He looked up at you then, and his green eyes were bright and round as he gazed at you, and you felt your heart ooze apart within your chest. _Why is he calling me beautiful when he’s actually the most beautiful creature I’ve ever seen?_

“It doesn’t take care of the problem Gladio left all over the bed,” Noct walked over to you two and folded his arms across his chest, looking sideways over at the man in question.

“Hey, look, I left it on her; _you_ spread it all over the place like the careless idiot you are,” Gladio shot back.

“Still doesn’t mean I’m sleeping in that wet spot.”

“I’m good on the floor, guys,” Prompto woozily called out, still getting his bearings together. “Its fluffier than the ground we usually sleep on.”

Sighing heavily, you untangled yourself from your comfortable embrace with Ignis and slowly stood up. The euphoria that you experienced may have helped rejuvenate you a bit, but you still couldn’t ignore how your joints cracked as you moved, the soreness in both your rear and your pelvis, and the fact that you all probably needed a good long bath. “Well, seeing as it’s just the comforter that’s soiled, it’s easy enough to strip that off the bed for tonight. There’s probably extra blankets in the closet we can use, too.”

You made to walk over to the area for those things before Ignis’ voice stopped you. “Did we ever discuss rule number three?”

You started rewinding the evening’s events in your head like a video, examining every aspect about it. “No? There were only two?”

“Ooohhh, the third rule,” Noct hummed. “I almost forgot about it myself.”

Now you were _really_ confused. “Okay, what’s going on? I know all of you may have succeeded in fucking me right out of my mind tonight, but I swear I wasn’t told of a third rule.”

“Doesn’t mean that there isn’t one, though,” Gladio grinned mischievously.

_What the fuck?_ You looked at Ignis with the question clearly stated all over your face, who was now standing and replacing his glasses on the bridge of his nose. “Is anyone going to tell me, or…?”

“Rule number three: if you cum for one of us, you must cum for _all_ of us.” Ignis supplied, the light glinting off of his glasses.

_Oh, no._ You zoned out a bit, processing what you were just told, and feeling mightily set up by it all. _It’s going to be a long night._

“Let’s add another aspect to the festivities, shall we?” You jumped as you felt Prompto come up behind you and cover your eyes with the forgotten tie that was once used to bind your wrists. You closed your eyes against the fabric as it was tied behind your head, and shivered at the induced darkness you found yourself in. The rest of your senses were on high alert, picking up every sound, movement, and feeling to try and compensate for the loss of sight. You felt Prompto step away from you, and there was a tug on the leash you had all but forgotten about until that moment.

“You know us well enough to call the correct name at the point of your orgasm, don’t you?” Ignis’ voice called to you. “Are you ready to play, kitten?”


End file.
